


By any other name (would be as sweet)

by KiriJones



Series: watch me put my war paint on [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of claire and owen one shots all of which will be AUs. None of these will be related unless state. Updates will be dependent upon reviews and inspiration.</p><p>I: Beauty and the Beast- Owen stands before her with eyes painted red, snarling, and ready to kill; and instead of fear she is finally able to breathe for the first time in weeks. </p><p>II: Five Long Years- He was the one who ran and she was the one who moved on. Yet why does it feel like they are both paying the price for his cowardice and sins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Beast

He stands before her and all that Claire can think of is how much she missed him. Standing behind her trembling in fear are Zach and Gray, bruised and bleeding. Everything in her is telling her to run and take the boys and to leave and never look back. But Claire finds she can not move. Her heart is beating a million miles a minute and she can not seem to help the love and awe that is running through her veins, and it is all for the man standing in front of her with his hand around the neck of Vic Hoskins holding him a foot above the ground. 

Owen Grady, feral mutant and experimented on by InGen, stood before her clad in bloody and ripped clothing, his eyes glowing red and the adamantium claws extended on his left hand while the right held Hoskins above the ground slowly but surely squeezing the life out of him. Growls were rumbling from Owen And the look in his eyes was murderous. 

Claire could feel the blood trickling down her face from where Hoskins had hit her and could feel the bruises on her neck from where Hoskins had been choking the life out of her when Owen had arrived and proceeded to reverse the situation. 

Claire looked at the man in front of her and did not know what to think. The last time she had seen Owen Grady it had been when she had betrayed his location to Hoskins in exchange for the lives of her nephews. The months she had spent captive on Isla Sorna under his command had meant nothing when it came to protecting the only family she had left. Yet she had admitted to herself that when she had told InGen where Owen had been hiding with the raptors had felt like she was ripping her heart out. 

The man before her was a beast, having admitted it himself, yet all she could see was not a monster but the man who had saved the life of Gray and had helped Zach deal with the anger of being left behind by his parents. He was the man who held her when she had slept and cried, and she loved him with a startling clarity that shook her heart and rattled her veins. And she knew if he killed Hoskins in cold blood it would haunt him. He was the kind of man who hate her and still hate her. He was better than this. And so she would act and then she would leave him behind and take the boys and leaves these damned islands forever and try to move on. 

So she shook of the hands of her nephews and slowly began to inch forward and ignored the blisters on her feet from the days she had spent locked in the cold and damp room with Zach and Gray after Hoskins had betrayed her. Her foot hit a small piece of rubble and instantly Owen growled as he turned to assess the threat but the moment his eyes met her the growl died in his throat. 

Times seemed to freeze as she moved to a mere foot away from him. "Owen. Don't do this please. Hoskins is not worth it." Her voice was hoarse and she swallowed painfully looking at the man in front of her. 

"He hurt you. He deserves to die." The way the words left his mouth made it clear to Claire that is was a statement, a fact. It gave her hope that she tried to squash in her soul. Owen did not love her, he had said so more than once to her. If anything they had been friends and she had destroyed that when she chose the easy way out instead of asking him for help. 

"Owen please." She tried again to get him to see reason. "If you do this his blood will be on your hands, you will be no better than him. Please." He turned when Hoskins began struggling and Claire knew she was losing him and before she could stop herself the words slipped out of her mouth in a whisper and a rush she knew he would hear, "You are a good man, please.....I love you." 

Owen's back immediately stiffened and Claire's hand moved to cover her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes and she stumbled back hitting the wall. She closed her eyes to black everything out. She did not see Owen simply throw Hoskins against the wall and the man hit it and slumped to the ground. She did not see his nostrils flare as the claws withdrew into his hand and he moved quickly so that he was standing in front of her. 

Claire felt his hot breath on her cheek. Yet she did not dare open her eyes until he rumbled out her name. "Claire." It was a caress and she slowly opened her eyes, He was so close she could see the blood red mixed with the hazel in his eyes. His one hand was flat on the wall level with her head while the other was hovering beside her cheek moving as if to touch it before jerking away. She locked eyes with him and see saw confusion and anger and hope, and something more than made her heart thump against her ribs and her lungs choke.

"Say it again, please.." his voice was hoarse and pleading and it bled into her. 

"I love you." she said it softly before clearing her throat and trying to say it louder. "I love you." And with that his hand softly tougher her cheek as his forehead came to rest on hers. His eyes were closed as he breathed in her scent. An eternity passed before he opened his eyes once more and they were the hazel she adored. A smile adorned his face yet the moment was broken when Zach said with concern and wariness in his voice' "Aunt Claire???"

Claire closed to her eyes and moved away from Owen. He did not move yet when she held out her hand with. Question in her eyes he moved and answered her by lacing their fingers together. 


	2. Five Long Years

It has been five years and the sun still beats down as hot as it ever did and the humidity is doing no favors for her head. Sighing and shifting the toddler in her arms and holding onto the hand of the one beside her Claire Hooper is doing her best not to flinch every time she hears the sounds of the dinosaurs in the background. It does not matter that they are surrounded by steel gates and that it is not even as park anymore; no Isla Nublar has changed much in the half a decade she has been gone. Now it is an animal sanctuary for those residing in it.

in order to pay tribute to those lost Claire has reluctantly agreed to come back and to face the memories and fears that still haunt her, and she is not alone. Zach has taken a break from University to come and Gray is here as well. Andrew, her husband whom she loves, has even hired security that has blended into the crowd to help ease her fears about bringing her children here. Usually she would have balked at spending his massive fortune earned from Wall Street this way but it is helping to calm her fears. 

Adam, her three and a half year old precocious son who has inherited her fierce hair and his fathers lust for adventure, is tugging her hand this way and that his wide green eyes looking at the jungle with wonder at all of the people who have gathered at the beach to release the candles and lanterns into the air. Once this is done they will leave the island forever and Claire will finally be able to move on; or at least that is what she hopes. 

Katelyn, her two year old daughter in in her arms half asleep and yet shy around the crowds. Brown haired and blue eyed she is pale and covered in freckles and is a girly girl to her core. In love with books and tea parties Katie is everything Claire was not as a child and she loves it. her daughter has all of the men in the family wrapped around her thumb and they come running when she bats her lashes and smiles, yes, Katie will one day be a force to be reckoned with.

Zach is now twenty-one and is working his way up to becoming a surgeon. Claire is so proud of him, it is not every day a nephew follows in her footstep to attend Harvard. He has filled out and keeps her dark hair shorn short. Tall and muscular Zach one day plans to join the army and to help save lives. 

Gray is still a bundle of energy and at sixteen he is gifted and yet the thing that excites him most is the fact that he can now drive. He still loves dinos and wants to follow in the footsteps of Alan Grant and become a paleontologist. 

Andrew Hooper, the man she married a mere seven months after her world came crashing down is talking with Gray who is listing off the names of the creatures on the island. He listens and nods and is genuinely interested in what her nephew is saying, his posh British voice kind and sincere. This is one of the reasons she agree to keep their pact of marrying if they had reached the age of thirty and still single, it was a deal made over whiskey when they were nineteen and in their second year at Harvard. 

With his brown hair and green eyes Andrew is everything she could and should want in a man he works on Wall Street and has enough money to retire now at age thirty-seven year he continues to work because he loves it. They live in Connecticut and he commutes to the city four days a week. They vacation with Karen and Gray and visits Zach when possible. He is stable and he is reliable. He is a devoted father who was overjoyed when four months previous she told him once again she was pregnant. He talks to her bump and plays with his children and wants however many more she wants. Yes, Andrew Hooper is a man she loves. He is a good man and he is her husband. Yet it is not her husband she keeps stealing glances at, it is the man standing by Barry closer to the beach that makes her breath catch and her heart stutter.

Owen Grady, now a Navy Seal deadly and muscular and still as charming as he ever was. The man who said they would stick together for survival and then left three weeks later without so much as a note to go back to the damned island to find his raptor. Those weeks had been both heaven and he'll for Claire.  Nightmares haunted her yet in Owens arms she found peace and happiness. And he left without looking back. For months she had waited and after two months Andrew had contacted her.

determined to move on phone calls became skype calls which became a visit to New York were he laid out a plan. She accepted. Two days later they we'd at city hall and she had never looked back. And she regretted nothing; her children were her reason for breathing And she would not trade them for anything. Yet she would be lying to herself if sometimes she wished Adam had sandy blonde hair or a charming grin. Yes, Claire loves Andrew but some days she does wonder what if?

Owen Grady has not been seen by her until today when she got on the boat and felt someone's eyes upon her, looking up their eyes met and it seemed like the fire was still there, that spark that burned and warmed and hurt and healed. Yet the spell was broken when Adam tugged on her hand desperate to see the sea and Katie called for her from Zach's arms. 

Now standing on this beach holding her daughter and watching her son with and the child within her kicking the wedding bands on her finger feel like chains. 

He is the one who ran and left her behind And she moved on and is happy. Yet why does it feel like she is bing punished?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review!! Request or give me ideas!! Please and thank you XD


End file.
